Jumanji
by RudolphZoey
Summary: A new fic from the movie JUMANJI!!! Rated PG for dangerous creatures and BIG DANGER DANGER DANGER!!! Also, it could be classified as Game Crossovers, there are Characters from Starcraft in there. On top of that, they are MAIN characters too!
1. Story of Jumanji

JUMANJI 2! The introduction!  **Allen**: Roll the dice Sarah!

**Sarah**: I can't!

**Allen**: Put the dice in your mouth!

**Judy runs to the open Jumanji game and picks it up, JUST THEN, a purple poisonous flower shoots a poisonous dart at her (which poisons her). Her brother, Peter (who has been turned into a monkey by the game) rushes in!**  
  
**Peter**: JUDY!!!!

**Using the axe he got from the woodshed, he chops the plant in half (which dies) and asks Judy if she is alright!**  
  
**Judy**: I'm fine, help them!

**Judy brings the game to Allen and Sarah (still stuck in the floor) while Peter battles the spiders! Just then, Judy collapses. Sarah has just rolled the dice which becomes 4.**  
  
**Judy**: I wish Mom and Dad were here!

**Peter**: So do I.

**Sarah**: (reading the game) "'you are near the end, with much at stake. Now the ground begins to Quake!'"

**Just the there was an ENORMOUS EARTHQUAKE that splits the house in half. Allen falls through the floor and swings from a vine, getting scratched by the Lion during the moment! He smashes THROUGH the glass window and into the living room (the same room as in the beginning of the whole thing)! He quickly opens the game and picks up the dice!**  
  
**Voice**: Stop RIGHT THERE!!! Get up and put your hands in the air! What's in your hand, DROP IT!!

**Allen shrugs and drops the dice, one falls on the board, the other falls through the hole in the floor!**  
  
**Hunter**: End of the line, sorry Jim, start running!

**Allen**: No!

**Hunter**: Aren't you afraid?

**Sarah had come into the room, but still out of sight she must stay!**  
  
**Allen**: I'm terrified, but my Dad told me to always face what you're afraid of!

**Hunter**: Good boy, you're finally acting like a man! Any last words?

**Allen looks to the board and his piece had(I must go back a bit, just before he said last words?, the die below the floor had settled on 2 allowing Allen's piece to...) made it to the Center and J..U..M..A..N..J..I.. was shown in BRIGHT GREEN!!**  
  
**Allen**: (whispers almost Inaudibly) Jumanji.

**Hunter**: Huh?

**Allen**: (normal voice) JUMANJI!

**The hunter raises his gun and shoots, just then Sarah stands between the bullet and Allen. Before the bullet can hit her however, it disappears. Just after that, Everything that came out of the game: Monkeys, Mosquitos, the Lion, the Vines (purple and yellow pods too) Animals of the Stampede, bats from 1969, the crocodiles and the spiders all go back. For some weird reason the Hunter doesn't seem to be going back, even though the gun is dissolved.**  
  
**Hunter**: I shall take you WITH ME!!

**Allen**: I don't think so!

**Finally the Hunter starts to fly into the game, and with one blood curtling shriek, he was gone, and Allen and Sarah looked at each other to see themselves as kids again! The last 26 years hadn't occured! To Sarah and Allen, they would always remember Judy, Peter, and the adventures of Jumanji that they all shared!**  
  
**Allen**: HOLY SMOKES, JUDY, PETER!!

**Sarah**: They aren't there Allen, it's 1969, they don't even exist yet!

**Allen**: Right, well I guess we should get rid of this!

**Sarah**: No don't! I know it may be weird! But it was kinda fun! We'll have to play again sometime!

**Allen**: ARE YOU NUTS, WE ALMOST DIED!

**Sarah**: I know that, but we could still play a game with Peter and Judy later, and we'll have some fun!

**Allen**: I know I'm gonna regret this!

**26 years have passed, and it is now the Christmas that Judy and Peter's parents are going to die, sad eh? But they come to Allens Christmas party! Also, Allen and Sarah are married, Sarah is a pregnant woman!**  
  
**Allen**: Great to see you, where are the kids Judy and Peter?

**George**: How did you know their names?

**Allen**: Lucky Guess eh? (they both start to chuckle)! So I guess we'll see you after your holiday?

**Martha**: Yes, and you do know that you 2 have been named their Godparents, so if anything happens, they will be a part of your familly.

**Sarah**: Yes, and we both thank you for that fact. We would be glad to take care of them while you're gone too!

**George**: That would be lovely! We'll miss you guys (talking to their children)! You be good for Allen and Sarah, you hear?

**Peter&Judy**: Yes sir!

**George and Martha leave the party (leaving Peter and Judy behind with Sarah and Allen)**  
  
  
**5 days later, news comes that George and Martha died in a car crash! Peter and Judy are heartbroken!**  
  
**Allen**: Don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of you! We said we would, and I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE! NEITHER DOES SARAH!!

**Sarah**: If you need anything, come to us! We'll always be here for you! K?

**Peter&Judy**: Okay.

**A few days after the two of them had settled in their new home, they start to hear strange drums!**  
  
**Judy**: Allen, did you hear any drums last night?

**Allen**: Ah, so you heard those did you? Well come and see what it means! And by the way you two, I would like you to refrain from calling us Mom or Dad. To you, we are whatever you wish to call us! I would prefer Allen!

**Sarah**: I would like to be called Sarah myself! Allen, do you really think they should see THAT!!?? Last time we played, it nearly killed us! Should we expose them to that?

**Allen**: Let's let them decide, since we know what we're up against, we should tell them and let them CHOOSE!

**Allen and Sarah tell them all about Allen being lost in the Jungle for 26 years, how they Peter rescued him by rolling a 5, their adventures, and how (after Allen finished the game) everything caused by the game reset, but the participants still remembered!**  
  
**Allen**: You two don't remember, because the game was started in 1969, and when we finished, Sarah and Myself were sent back to the same night as the one I disappeared into the game! Now you know how we knew about you two. We did have fun, even though it was dangerous! I saved it all these 26 years. Hoping that we could play again! Remember, after we finish, EVEN IF ONE OF US DIES, AS LONG AS ONE OF US FINISHES THE GAME, IT'LL BE LIKE WE NEVER PLAYED! The survivors will still remember the events! Interested?

**Peter**: Wow! You died sis? I would hate to lose you!

**Allen**: Yes it is a danger of the game, but as I said, it will be reversed if we finish the game! Another interesting feature, if someone is either in the game, or dies while playing the game, the rest can continue playing as if that person never played, It is an interesting thing isn't it? And if one of us stays alive long enough to finish the game, any people who died, damages caused by the game, IT WILL ALL GO BACK TO BEFORE THE GAME TOOK PLACE!! We will also all remember what happened, and we can play over and over! I think that the game plays its drums if it isn't owned by anyone!

**Judy**: Let's see it!

**Allen**: Alright.

**Allen takes them up (accompanied by Sarah) to where he hid the game in 1969!**  
  
**Allen**: I little dusty, but in prime condition! I thought it was a cool, DANGEROUS, but cool game to play anyways!

**Peter&Judy**: LET'S PLAY!!

**Allen**: You two actually want to play? Even knowing what the dangers are, AND THERE ARE PROBABLY MORE DANGERS IN THERE! WE PROBABLY ONLY SCRATCHED INTO THE DANGERS!

**Peter**: We know that, we just want to play as well!

**Sarah, Allen, Peter, and Judy each take their peice (the same one they each had in the movie)!**  
  
**Allen**: How about, Sarah goes first, then I, then Judy, then Peter.

**Sarah picks up the dice and rolls!**  
  
**Allen**: 2! "watch it, he bites, one bite and you'll go as high as a kite!

**Sarah**: I don't like the sound of that!!

**Allen**: What's that?

**He points to something in the shadows!**  
  
  
  
**Well that's the end of Chapter 1, I know it is a bit long but I simply HAD to get the story underway! If anyone is a good poetry writer, give me some poetry for dangerous things that might come out of Jumanji, anything would be great!**


	2. Starcraft??

**It is up and running, the second part to Jumanji! Good luck players!** **Allen, Sarah, Judy, and Peter are looking into the shadows trying to find out what the game meant by its last rhyme, "watch out, he bites! One bite, and you'll go higher than a kite!"**  
  
**Allen**: What is that?

**Judy**: I don't understand how it is possible, but there is a HYDRALISK in our attic!

**Allen**: WHO OR WHAT is a Hydralisk?

**Peter**: A character from Starcraft. Look, he sure looks scared.

**Sarah**: BE CAREFUL PETER!!

**Judy**: I think he's frightened, don't be afraid! We won't hurt you, did you come out of Jumanji?

**Hunter Killer**: Rawll, Rawll, righhh, I can speak? AND HERE I WAS USING MY LANGUAGE!! Sorry, Jumanji, what's Jumanji?

**Allen**: Wait a minute, if you didn't come out of Jumanji, then who...

**Just then, they all hear some noises downstairs, almost like a buzzing! Allen runs down to check it out!**  
  
**Hunter Killer**: Look, I better introduce myself, my name is Crepter. I was the highest in my Brood, I am known as a H...

**Judy**: HUNTER KILLER!! Aren't you a Zerg Heroe then?

**Crepter**: I suppose you could say that. I know what that is, it is a Broodling!

**Judy**: Does that mean there is another brood here too?

**Crepter**: I don't think so! My brood is probably going to follow after me, and you are probably going to need it!

**Allen rushes back up the stairs, hoping that everything was all right upstairs, but it was just as he left it, the Zerg thing was still talking to Judy and Peter, and even Sarah was talking with it. It seemed fairly friendly!**  
  
**Sarah**: Now I remember, I played Starcraft, what color are you?

**Crepter**: Take a look and see.

**Crepter turns around and they look on in awe at the BEAUTIFUL Green Colored scales (I don't know if Zerg have scales, but in this story they do, and they actually are WARM blooded)**  
  
**Judy**: Man, I thought all Hunter Killers were Red. Where is Kerrigan and How...

**Crepter**: How did I get here? I was looking for Raynor's Troops with a whole squadron of Hydralisks and we saw a portal, we thought it was the Protoss, so we went to destroy it, and it sucked us in here. We were searching to join up with his Waiths.

**Allen**: What do you mean, us?

**Crepter**: Come out my Hydralisks!

**Hydralisks 1-11**: Riggghhhh!

**11 Hydralisks come out of the shadows.**  
  
**Judy**: One question, does that mean that the Zerg and Terrans have joined forces?

**Crepter**: As a matter of fact, yes! Since the end of the massacre of The OVERMIND, Kerrigan has become our new "overmind", but we all call her queen. She seems to have regained some of her humanity! She is more compasionate, ESPECIALLY to Raynor! Did you know that Raynor has become the Leader of the Terran Race? He also hasn't let all the power go to his head, like Duke and Mengsk of whom He killed for Betraying Kerrigan, then he allied the Terrans with the Zerg. As soon as he did that, the Protoss declared war! Perfect timing. Our burrowed Hydralisks had heard plans about betrayal BEFORE he allied his race with us. When Raynor heard this from us, he realised that he had chosen the wrong race to aid! He had nearly destroyed a good race, helping an EVIL one! He joined us and has helped us fight the Protoss ever since. The yellow and white Broods however are still Furious at Raynor for what he did to their Cerebrates. They have betrayed us and allied themselves with the Protoss! Darkened times indeed!

**Peter**: Wow, I never thought it could change so much! One thing, We have to hear this from Raynor as well if that is possible. Those Hydralisks won't hurt us, (noting the look of fear in Allen's eyes) they are under his command.

**Crepter**: Very wise, and I will allow you to control our brood. A drone should be here any moment, before I dissappeared, I managed to grab 3,000,000 minerals; 3,000,000 vespene gas and give orders for a drone to go into the portal after us, ah here he is now!

**Lo and Behold, another Zerg appears, though this one much smaller than the others, and it didn't look like a fighter! It looked more like a gatherer.**  
  
**Judy**: WOW!! I never thought I would actually meet my favourite race in person!

**There was a sudden schelching sound from downstairs**  
  
**Judy**: That would be the Broodling dying, they only last a short while. Allen, did you notice what color it was?

**Allen**: Yes, I saw a stipe of yellow, but a second stipe of white in its colored sections.

**Judy**: WHAT! Yellow and White have joined forces.

**Peter**: We had better get back to the game, right?

**Crepter**: Mind if I join in?

**Judy**: No reason why not.

**Peter**: I have always wanted to do this, DRONE, go over there, and morph into a Hatchery!

**Drone**: KKKKLLL

**In next to no time, a Hatchery was born and creep started to spread out on the floor!**  
  
**Allen**: WHAT THE...

**Judy**: It's normal!

**Allen**: Guess it is my turn! (rolls the dice which land on 3) Drat! Let's see here. "On his belly he will crawl with a hiss, better be in Egypt if you wish" what does that mean?

**Crepter**: Well it isn't from Starcraft! Hydralisks guard the doors and windows, 4 stay here, SHOOT ANYTHING THAT ISN'T ALLIED WITH US!! GOT IT???!!!

**Hydralisk**: HMMPHALLL

**The hydralisks obey the orders and in next to no time!**  
  
**Judy**: WHAT'S THAT!! AHHHHH!!!! KILL IT, KILL IT!!!

**A cobra had made it's way past the hydralisks with Cloak, but couldn't go any further cuz the cloak ran out!**  
  
**Crepter**: I'll get him, (slices him with the claws given to him by Kerrigan herself). Heh heh, these were given to me by my Queen!

**Judy**: Whew, thanks Crepter, I thought I was toast there. You meant Kerrigan, didn't you!

**Crepter**: Yes. I had better add my character (waves his claw and another piece appeared on the board [on a 5th path mind you]).

**Judy**: My turn! (rolls and gets a 4 (of 2 twos!). "You, he will kill, or does he fit the bill" that doesn't say much, does it?

**??????**: Right on!

**Judy**: What is that?

**Out of the window, they see something ENORMOUS!!**  
  
**Judy**: IS THAT A BATTLECRUISER????? I NEVER THOUGHT THEY WERE THAT BIG!!! DOES THAT MEAN THAT THAT IS RAYNOR!!!

**Raynor**: All right darlin, oh Hi Crepter!

**Judy**: You allies?

**Crepter**: Yeah, he sent in a platoon of waiths to stop the Protoss from destroying our base, even though...

**Raynor**: It wasn't your brood who did that, it was the Overmind who did that. And besides, If I fight alongside you, I can fight alongside my darling Kerrigen. I don't ever want to leaver her! Well! HOLY COW, L-L-L-LO-LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!

**Bzzt!! Raynor had fired a Yamato gun STRAIGHT at the door.**  
  
**Judy**: What was that for?

**Raynor**: Look at the door!

**Judy**: Wha?

** At the door, there was a the broken remains of a protoss Dragoon (Red version). And behind it was a Green Dragoon! With it were two Blue Zealots!**  
  
**Raynor**: Could it be?? It is!! It's...

  
**Well, this is certainly interesting Starcraft Characters are in here now, and just so you know, they didn't come from the game, and there is no real way to get back. Raynor ALSO didn't come from Jumanji!**


End file.
